This invention relates to an adapter for a drop unit including a chamber, application hose, clip and probe for enteral nutrition. The artificial supply, for example, of nutrients usually is carried out by means of drop, enteral nutrition or parenteral nutrition. The package, usually a flask, containing the nutrient is suspended upsidedown, and the nutrient is supplied via a drop unit either intravenously or via a probe directly to the stomach. When the nutrient is supplied from a flask, the visual observation of the filling degree of the flask does not involve problems.
For economic as well as hygienic reasons, disposal packages holding the nutrient are now being used to an increasing extent, which packages are intended for direct use at the application occasion. In view of varying storage times and of the necessity of protecting the contents in the package against exposure to light for a longer period, the disposable package must be capable of preventing light from contacting the contents, which means that the packing material must bar the light and, consequently, be non-transparent. For safety reasons that package is not emptied without the medical staff knowing about it, and it is a fact based on experience that such disposal packages are exchanged with an ample time margin. This implies waste, which in view of the high costs of the packages and their contents involves for the health service at large very great economic losses.
The conventional can packages, therefore, have not come into use to a large extent, but still flasks are used, in spite of the requirement of limited storage time and of higher costs. However attempts have been made to solve these problems and the Canadian Patent 1 188 268 deals with an adapter to be used in combination with can packages. This adapter is associated with several drawbacks, for instance leaking problems and contamination problems.